And Then There Were Two
by lindsey and marie enterprises
Summary: Freya has always been an usual child; then again, what do you expect from Odin's youngest child and only daughter? A gentle spirit and fierce warrior both, Freya has always been close to her brothers. However, when Loki turns against Thor, whose side will she choose? Eventual Fandral/OC By Lindsey


_**Author's Note: I know I should be updating other stories, but honestly, this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. I would like to point out that I took some liberties with Norse mythology on this one: Thor is expressly stated to have no brothers, but outside of her husband and children, the subject of Freya's family is never discussed. Also, there is an incident in which Thor disguises himself as Freya in order to reclaim Mjolnir and to prevent her from having to marry a Frost Giant, which actually sounds like something an older brother would do. So, I came up with this little gem. I hope you enjoy!**_

**Prologue**

A young woman and slightly older man emerged from a large column of light. The man slammed into an oncoming van while the woman collapsed, dazed and exhausted, onto the ground.

"I think that was legally your fault!" Darcy cried!

"Get the First Aid kit!" Jane replied. She bent over the man while Erik knelt beside the young woman.

"Do me a favor and don't be dead," Jane begged, not really wanting to explain that to the unidentified woman when she woke up. "Please!" The blond man gasped and rolled onto his back. "Where did they come from?"

**Chapter 1**

Freya listened intently as she walked with her father and two older brothers down to the Weapons Vault. She shook her black hair behind her shoulders as Odin began speaking.

"Once, mankind accepted a simple truth: that they were not alone in this universe," Odin said. "Some worlds, man believed to be home to their gods. Others, they knew to fear. From the realm of cold and darkness came the Frost Giants, threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age." Freya clung tightly to Thor's hand. The blond boy gave her a reassuring squeeze in response.

Odin glanced at them with a smile and continued. "But humanity would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world." Here, Odin's voice took on a tone of great sadness. "The cost was great. In the end, their king fell, and the source of their power was taken from them." By now, the four had reached the door of the Weapons Vault. At a nod from Odin, the guards opened the doors.

"With the last great war ended we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home to the Realm Eternal…Asgard."

They drew to the end of the hall. "Here we remain as a beacon of hope, shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe."

Finally, they stopped in front of the glowing blue Casket of Ancient Winters. Freya and her brothers, Thor and Loki, already knew it was the very one taken from Jotunheim that day.

Odin stepped forward and turned to face the three children. "But, the day will come when one of you will have to defend that peace."

"Do the Frost Giants still live?" Loki asked.

"When I'm king," Thor said proudly, "I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!" He made slashing motions with an imaginary sword as he spoke. Freya smiled and shook with silent laughter.

Thor looked at Odin. "Just as you did, Father."

Odin looked at him reproachfully. "A wise king never seeks out war, but…" He let his gaze linger on each of the three children. "He must always be ready for it." Odin walked through the three of them and began heading out. With playful smiles, the three children ran after him. Loki grabbed one of his hands, Freya the other, and Thor took Freya's free hand.

"I'm ready, Father," Thor declared.

"So am I," Loki added.

Odin looked at Freya, who nodded with a smile on her face. "Only one of you can ascend to the throne," the wise king said, "but all three of you were born to rule."


End file.
